childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg
Description Summary from the Book: "Prilla, the newest fairy to arrive in Never Land, is so odd that Never Land itself isn't certain whether to let her into Fairy Haven. Prilla shakes hands when she meets other fairies, and she says "Pleased to meet you," instead of "Fly with you." What's more, she calls Tinker Bell Miss Bell. Altogether, she acts more like a Clumsy than a self-respecting Never fairy should. To make matters worse, Prilla doesn't know what her talent is- or if she has a talent at all. Mother Dove, the wisest creature in Never Land, thinks Prilla has a talent, but even she isn't certain. "A diabolical hurricane, a selfish fairy, Captain Hook, snobby mermaids, a fierce golden hawk, and the evil dragon Kyto combine in a tantalizing elixir that tests Mother Dove's wisdom, Tink's courage, and Prilla's mettle. Even Clumsy children on the mainland-even readers, whereever they may be- play a crucial role in deciding Never Land's fate. "Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg ''is written by Newberry Honor-winning author Gail Carson Levine, master of the modern fairy tale. It is illustrated in stunning detail by David Christiana." Reader's Reviews 1 This book is great! It has pictures every few pages and thirty chapters in a medium sized print for possibly an older young reader. There are several descriptions of blood and injuries that may or may not be appropriate for individual children. (It isn't too descriptive, like just saying some feathers were bloody, but just in case...) This and the books written after it in the series expand on Tinker Bell's world. It explains where and how they live in Neverland and what fairies live in the Mainland. These books loosely go along with Disney's Tinker Bell movies, with some character changes. Anyone who enjoys Peter Pan's stories or just fairies in general may like this story. 2 Add your review here! Parental Guidance *Reading Age: add your suggested reading age *Reading Aloud Age: add your suggested read-aloud age During the scene where the hurricane injures some fairies and animals, the scene where they have to get the cigar box from Captain Hook, and the scene where they are attacked by a fox, there are some descriptions of blood. Other than that, it is completely clean! List of Characters Clumsies (Humans and a Half Human) *'Sarah Quirtle''' *'Peter Pan' *'Captain Hook' *'Various Clumsy Children' Fairies *'Prilla' *'Tinker Bell' *'Terence' *'Rani' *'Vidia' *'Queen Clarion "Ree"' *'Bess' *'Beck' *'Moth' 'Animals *'Mother Dove *'Kyto the Dragon' List of Fairy Talents/Fairies This is a chronological list of the majority of talents and types of fairies. *Neverland **Animal Talent **Keyhole Design Talent **Caterpillar Herding Talent **Music Talent **Sewing Talent **Cooking Talent **Baking Talent **Coiffure Talent **Scullery Talent **Dairy Talent **Fruit Talent **Fairy Dust Talent **Fast Flying Talent **Pots and Pans (Tinker) Talent **Knowing when a Dish is Done Talent **Stove to Plate Transfer Talent **Water Talent **Decor Talent **Serving Talent **Light Talent **Nursing Talent **Carpenter Talent **Mainland Visiting Clapping Talent *Mentioned Slightly or Made up Neverland Talents **Scouting Talent **Eating Talent **Shearing Caterpillars Talent **Drying Toadstools Talent **Washing Wings Talent **Weaving Grass Talent **Sorting Sand Talent **Cricket Whistling Talent **Grading Tree Bark Talent **Measuring Talent **Pulling Out Cigar Holders Talent **Pirate Talent **Waking up Fairies when they Wanted to Sleep Talent **Mathematics Talent **Mermaid Talent **Dragon Talent **Selfish Pig Talent *Mainland **Gread Wanded Fairy **Lesser Wanded Fairy **Spell Casting Fairy **Giant Shimmering Fairy If you like this you might like *''Peter and Wendy'' *''Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens'' *''Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand'' External Links [http://www.gailcarsonlevine.com/egg.html Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg on the author's official website]. Category:Fairy Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Girls' Fiction